l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikoma family
The Ikoma family were the historians and strategists of the Lion Clan. They were decended from the followers of Ikoma, the first and closest of Akodo's followers. Where the Akodo and Matsu families lead the armies of the Lion with skill unparalelled in Rokugan, the Ikoma directed and planned their battles just as well. Way of the Lion, p. 39 Historians In all their time with the Lion, the Ikoma had always been the historians, recording the great deeds of their fellows, and the ones who kept the records of each battle fought on Imperial soil. Although many claimed that they placed too much emphasis on history, it could not be denied that the Ikoma had the most intricate and complete records of the history of the Empire. In the beginning, the Ikoma role of historian was an important but minor role of the family, which was a family of warriors like the Akodo and the Matsu. Underground influence of the Kolat however turned the family to a less martial way over the years. Their records were collected in the Ikoma Histories. The Ikoma Histories (Ambition's Debt) Library Collections The Ikoma kept a copy of each of the four major treatises on warfare - Akodo's Leadership, Kakita's The Sword, Mirumoto's Niten, and Bayushi Tangen's Lies. Each were recorded in full, with annotations, addenda and arguments. Way of the Lion, p. 40 The Ikoma were also said to have the only complete, unedited copy of Akodo's Leadership. The truth was that the complete text had been declared heresy by the seventh Hantei, who claimed that Akodo would never write a manual advocating deception and other less than noble means of waging war. Since then the Ikoma had ensured that the text was suitably modified before it was distributed to the other clans, and they maintained the complete copy of the text in their libraries. Only the Lion Clan Champion knew what was truely held in the text. When each Champion retired, he was expected to give his journals to the Ikoma historians, in order to have his exploits included in Leadership. The Loss of the Histories In 1132 a sudden attack by the Lying Darkness left the great histories of the Ikoma family in ruins. With the Empire's past lost the Lion historians could do little but pick up the pieces. Hidden Emperor, p. 65 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 Shosuro-Ikoma Alliance Since the first rise of Iuchiban the Shosuro family were tasked to co-operate with the Ikoma family in preventing certain secrets that could threaten the reputation of the Emperor ever coming out. Way of the Scorpion, p. 30 Training Bushi Bushi of the Ikoma family would follow the path of the Akodo, learning tactics and strategy along with the use of weapons, and it was not uncommon for an Ikoma to attend the Akodo school for part of their training. The Ikoma were more peaceful than the other families of the Lion Clan, and it was partly because of this and their interest in accurately recording history, that they had a shrewd eye for potential difficulties. Instead of treating them as losses or victories, they simply learned from their experiences. At times, this allowed a skilled Ikoma to provide a depth to the Lion battle plans that might otherwise have gone unnoticed. Loss of the Akodo During the reign of Hantei XXXIX, the Akodo family were disolved by Imperial edict, it's members made ronin or joined the Ikoma and Matsu families. The Ikoma family took over the management of the main Tactical School of the Lion Clan by receiving many Akodo. After the Akodo were reinstated, under the rule of Toturi, the Ikoma kept the important and prestigious Tactician Academy. Courtiers The Ikoma are most commonly the ones sent to the Imperial courts, which they viewed as just another battlefield, albeit with different rules, and unique strategies. The constant dedication of the Ikoma brought their house honor many times. Notable Schools The Ikoma Omoidasu, or Ikoma Bard, served an important role in the Lion Clan. They were the Clan's historian, law keeper and heart; being among the few who were allowed to display emotion. The Ikoma Spymaster was only known to a few members in the Clan. [http://l5r.alderac.com/archive/rpg/feature_masters_of_shadow.html Way of the Ninja, Website Extras] They were trained at the secret Honor's Sacrifice Dojo, and would normally perform duties of historians, courtiers, bushi and omoidasu. Until the rule of Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Sume their existance was almost completely unknown, even to the previous Ikoma Daimyo. Way of the Ninja '', pp. 74-75 Within the Ikoma Ikoma Mon The Ikoma mon was a torii arch ''Great Clans, p. 115 surrounding nothing. All Ikoma realized the significance of the portal itself. Through each portal lied knowledge and ultimate understanding, along with another portal and a greater vista. The path to comprehension was never-ending, as each new discovery led only to more questions. Way of the Lion, p. 38 Politics of the Ikoma Daimyo of the Ikoma Vassals of the Ikoma The following were the vassal families of the Ikoma: * Hosokawa family * Kaeru family * Murame family Lands Provinces The following were known provinces under the control of the Ikoma family; Secrets of the Lion, p. 95 * Eiyu province (Ik2) * Gisei province (Ik1) * Gunsho province (Ik5) * Ikota province (Ik4) * Shiranai province (Ik3) Major Ikoma Holdings * Toshi no Meiyo Gisei * The Ikoma Libraries Minor Holdings * Shiranai Toshi * Mura sano Eiyu ni Suru * Kyuden Ikoma Extra Territorial Holdings * House of the Imperial Census * Shima no Quehao * Shrine of Ikoma Tsanuri See also * Ikoma family/Meta Category:Lion Clan Families Category:Lion Clan Leaders Daimyo Ikoma